Looney Tunes Halloween Stories IV/Transcript
This is a transcript for The New Looney Tunes Show season 4, episode 18 "Looney Tunes Halloween Stories IV". This transcript is in a work-in-progress. Fade in. Exterior: Thaddeus Plotz's Mansion, Burbank, California. It's Halloween night and Dr. Scratchansniff is adorning the mansion. Thaddeus Plotz comes in. *'Plotz:' Scratchansniff, why are you taking so long? Halloween is tonight and my house isn't done yet! *'Dr. Scratchansniff:' How do vou vonder to finish it quickly, Mr. Plotz? Ich bin nicht Superman. *'Plotz:' (angrily) Better to hurry up. The trick-or-treaters are coming soon and I want my mansion presentable for it. If not... Plotz shows his fist to Dr. Scratchansniff. *'Dr. Scratchansniff:' (sarcastically) Ja. Dr. Scratchansniff tries to put the bat decoration. *'Plotz:' No, no. That won't scare anybody. On the top. Dr. Scratchansniff tries to put the bat decoration on the top, but slips on the roof, ending electrocuted by the generator, causing a short circuit. *'Dr. Scratchansniff:' Oh nein. Das ist nicht gut. The short circuit was powerful enough to transform Plotz's mansion into a haunted house. Meanwhile, a group of trick-or-treaters, composed by Bugs, Lola, Buster, Babs, Daffy, Tina, Porky, Petunia and the Warners, come in. *'Bugs:' Hey guys, let's see what we have in our bags. I got a lot of candies. *'Buster and Babs:' We got chocolate bars. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot:' We got candy canes. *'Daffy:' (disappointed) I got a rock. This happens for getting into a fight with the house's owner *'Tina:' (laughs) Typical from you, Daffy. If you can't get trouble, they come into you. Meanwhile, Lola looks and Plotz's mansion. *'Lola:' Guys, was that house always like that? The other look at it. *'Porky:' What the... The trick-or-treaters got scared with the mansion's look and run away from it. Plotz comes from the window. *'Plotz:' Scratchansniff! What happened?! When I said to adorn my house I didn't say to turn it into to a horror film! You idiot! (falls out of the window) Ahhhh! (crashes at the wall) This is the last time I celebrate Halloween. The titlecard appears. ''The Case of the Importants' Ripper'' Fade in. Exterior: London, 1890. It's already night and famous writter Lewis Carroll is seen on the street, greeting to a driver. *'Pete:' Hello, ducky. The Importants' Ripper appears behind him and scares him, but laughs after seeing his muttonchops. *'Pete:' You gave me quite a fright, you did. Say, you don't need no knife to get me attention not with those muttonchops. Are you a fan of my works? Come on. Do you want an autograph? The Ripper stabs him on his chest off-screen, with the act being seen on the shadows. *'Pete:' I think this means not (dies). Cuts to the Scotland Yard building. Inside, Inspector Foghorn Leghorn is analyzing Carroll's corpse. *'Foghorn:' Looks like, I say, the Importants' Ripper has struck again. *'Barnyard:' What should we do with the writer's body? *'Foghorn:' I want you to, I say, dust him for prints, son. *'Barnyard:' What does that mean? *'Foghorn:' The Prince is coming by and, I say, I want her clean when I say, he looks him over. A voice is heard from the shadows. *'Porky:' Perhaps we can be of a-a-a-assistance, Inspector. Porky Holmes comes out from the shadows. *'Foghorn:' Well, well, well, look who's here, son. Master detective Porky Holmes and his, I say, easily amazed sidekick, Dr. Petunia Watson. Petunia Watson also comes out and looks at a knob. *'Petunia:' What's this? A doorknob. Good show. Porky Holmes gets close to the corpse. *'Porky:' So, what clues has the b-b-b-body shewn? *'Foghorn:' We don’t need clues, son. We’ve already caught the killer (Barnyard comes in grabbing Pepé). This mysterious Frenchman is clearly, I say, responsible for the murder. Lock him up till, I say, we find another foreigner, son. *'Pepé:' (panicked) I'm not un assassin, s'il vous plaît. I'm un humble purveyor of deezgusting British cuisine (shows a basket). I've got laverbread, black pudding, haggis... Inspector Foghorn Leghorn gets close to the purveyour. *'Foghorn:' Haggis? I say, that's my favorite. (eats a bit of it) We British sure eat a lot of junk. The purveyour is taken to the jail. Meanwhile, a florist comes in. *'Lola:' Inspector, might I have a word with you? *'Foghorn:' Absolutely, girl. *'Lola:' I'm just a humble florist, but I want to say that I found the murderer. It was yesterday, he seemed to be insane, he made direct contact with me and he dropped this (holds a sword) while he ran away. *'Foghorn:' Good Lord! I'm afraid this case is beyond, I say, even your powers, pig. *'Porky:' I'll take that challenge, I-I-I-Inspector. *'Foghorn:' Yeah, well, I say, good luck. Well, now, I say, now we are going, I say, to see the person in charge of attempted homicide. Barnyard comes in grabbing Captain Hook. *'Captain Hook:' Let me go! I must kill Peter Pan for cutting my hand off! *'Foghorn:' Uh, in jail you will not, son. Cuts to a store named Claude's Swords and Books. *'Claude Cat:' Yes, I recognize this blade. I sold it as part of a set named the famed Seven Swords of Osiris. Now would you be interested in an illustrated novelette? Porky Holmes throws away the book. *'Porky:' Confound it, man! I-I-I-I need to know who bought those s-s-s-swords! *'Claude Cat:' Very well. I will check my records. You may examine my curios, but do not touch my oddities. Use your judgment with my gewgaws. Petunia Watson looks at the store's wall. *'Petunia:' (surprised) Well, I'll be blazed. I know these bandits. Petunia Watson sees a photo of Bunny and Claude killed by Native Americans. *'Claude Cat:' (off-screen) Help! Help! Murder! *'Porky:' What were t-t-t-those yells? (he and Petunia see a dying Claude Cat falling out the door and they came to him, seeing a sword in the back) A Sword of Orisis. (he sees a open window) The I-I-I-Importants' Ripper had escaped (he takes the book from Claude Cat), but this book will to help us to f-f-f-find him. *'Petunia:' Good idea. The detectives left the store. *'Porky:' It says here the swords were s-s-s-sold to Ms. Marianne Mink. *'Petunia:' Mink? The femme fatale industrialist who explores her workers through her beauty? I know just where to find her. She points into an crime house named Dafo's Den of Injustice localized in an alley. *'Porky:' Dafo's Den of I-I-I-Injustice? Well done, Watson. Here everything that is illegal in this country is done h-h-h-here. The detectives go to the crime house. *'Daffy:' Can I help you? *'Porky:' Yes. We came to talk with Marianne Mink. She's here? *'Daffy:' Marianne Mink? Yes, she's here. She is in the opium room. Dafo accompanies the detectives into her. *'Daffy:' How ya doin', there? Fresh'n your pipe? Anybody need a let-me-down? Whoa, whoa, heads up there, buddy. A rat's gnawin' off your toe. Under construction... Category:Episode transcripts Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episode transcripts